The King & Queen of Hearts
by starrnobella
Summary: Regardless of the fact that there were some missing pieces from her actions of the night before, Pansy wasn't planning to waste the handsome gift she found in her bed the next morning. COMPLETE


**A/N: **Here is my third summer fest piece that I have written for Summer 2019. This was for Marvelously Magical's Summer Fling 2019. My prompt was: Person A has been looking forward to this trip for months, a reward for hard work. Person B is just trying to find a cab to their hotel. That does not explain how they both end up in the same bed in a hotel room in Las Vegas sporting new jewelry/tattoo. What was in that drink he/she had on the plane?

This was the first time I have ever written Steve Rodgers so I apologize if my characterization is not what you all were expecting. I just wanted to challenge myself to write something different.

This piece was beta read by Grammarly so I apologize for any glaring errors. I hope you enjoy!

SquarePeg, I'm sorry if I didn't interpret your prompt in the way that you were hoping!

Happy summer everyone! :D

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

The stabbing pain in her temples roused Pansy from her sleep, and she propped herself up on her elbows as she looked around at her surroundings. Where the hell was she? And what the hell did she have to drink last night?

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a pile of her clothes lying in the far corner of the room and she quickly lifted the comforter to see what if anything she was wearing now. She was met with the sight of her bare skin lying against the pale yellow bed sheets. Exhaling sharply she collapsed back against the bed.

"At least, I'm in bed alone," she mumbled to herself as her head hit the pillow, but instead of her left arm collapsing against the mattress, it collided with something else. She practically jumped out of her skin as she bolted straight up, practically falling out of the bed and pulled the blanket over her body as she went. Slowly she stood back up and glanced at the naked sleeping body left behind.

He was fine as hell, Pansy couldn't deny that, but she wished that she knew who the bloody hell he was. Leaning over the bed to get a closer look at him, Pansy wrapped the sheet around her body and tossed the comforter back onto the bed, giving him back some of his modesty.

As she continued her inspection from the far side of the bed, the man groaned and rolled onto his back, and his eyes fluttered opened. As his eyes met Pansy's, he froze for a moment and then shaking his head, he pushed himself up to a seated position and pulled the comforter closer to his stomach.

"Hello," he said, extending a hand to her with a grimacing look on his face.

Pansy could tell he was just as embarrassed by the situation as she was. She smiled softly and took his hand, shaking it firmly as her cheeks flushed. "Hey there."

He returned her smile and carded his hand through his hair. "Well, this is rather awkward. My name is Steve Rodgers, and you are?"

"Pansy Parkinson," she replied, tucking the corner of the sheet tighter into her armpit to avoid accidentally flashing the poor man. Although as she thought about it, depending on what happened last night, that may have already happened. Slowly, she lowered herself down onto the corner of the bed and leaned back against the footboard of the bed.

"Do yo-" Steve started to say but stopped when he heard Pansy begin to speak.

"How did w-" Pansy said, stopping quickly when she realized that Steve had started to say something. She giggled nervously and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What were you about to say?"

"No, no," Steven insisted, "you go first."

"Do you have any idea how we got here?" she asked, hoping that maybe he had more memory of last night's activities than she did. Unfortunately, that didn't appear to be the case.

Steve shook his head and sighed. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I can't seem to recall much of anything that happened before me waking up, less than covered up, with a beautiful woman staring at me."

Pansy blushed and smiled. "That's about where my memories of last night are at, outside of the beautiful woman part. I was surprised to find myself in bed with a very handsome man, though. Such a shame I can't recall how it happened."

Her comment brought a smirk to Steve's face. "How about we locate our clothes and get something to eat? Maybe with some food in our systems, we'll be able to piece together last night."

Pansy nodded her head as she stood up from the corner of the bed. "I think that's a good idea. I believe there is a pile of your clothes over by the door. I spotted mine over in the corner when I first woke up this morning."

"Thanks," Steve replied, nodding his head quickly.

As he stood up off the bed, Pansy noticed the comforter fall slightly, allowing her one last glance at his toned arse before he wrapped the comforter securely around his waist.

"That's one hell of an ass," she mumbled under her breath as she made her way over to her clothes.

Steve glanced back at her over his shoulder when he thought she was speaking to him, but soon realized she wasn't even looking in his direction. He watched her for a few moments as she bent down to retrieve her clothes. He watched her for a few brief moments before he realized that if she were to turn around and see him staring at her, he would have no explanation as to what he was doing. Shaking his head, he returned his focus to getting his clothes back on rather than staring at her.

. . . . . . . .

Pansy looked out at the gorgeous view of the pool that their table at the Veranda had to offer. At least she made it to the proper hotel last night. A quick check with concierge's desk confirmed that she had checked into her room alone after she made it to The Four Seasons upon the arrival of her plane.

She needed this trip more than anything in the world. It felt like all she had done for the past year was work and be in that tiny cubicle while all of her friends from Uni were out exploring the world and having a jolly good time since graduation. Of course, she had chosen to be the sensible one. Besides what fun could one have without any money in one's pocket? The answer to that question was none as far as Pansy was concerned.

Regardless of what had happened last night, which she still planned to get to the bottom of, Pansy was here in Las Vegas ready to have the time of her life. The additional perk to this whole thing was that she had met Steve, the very handsome man sitting across from her staring intently at his menu. Although, she was pretty certain that he was only using the menu to make it look like he wasn't staring directly at her.

"Find something you like on the menu or off the menu?" Pansy hummed, placing her menu on the table in front of her as she leaned back in the chair and crossed her right leg over her left. She smirked when he lowered his menu and nodded.

"A few dishes sound good on the menu," he replied, lowering the menu slightly as he leaned back in his chair. "What about you?"

"Oh, definitely," she replied with a smile. "So why are you visiting Las Vegas? Trying to escape from your troubles, work, a broken heart?"

Laying his menu down on the table, Steve leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "I'm just here on vacation. What about you?"

"I'm escaping from a boring life of constant work," Pansy answered with a sigh. "I figured the most exciting place in the world was Las Vegas, and I just needed a jolt of excitement in my life. I can't complain about the way I woke up this morning, though."

Steve smiled and nodded his head. "I would have to agree with you there, although I will say the order in which we've met was a bit out of order for how I would prefer."

Pansy furrowed her brow and cocked her head to the side. As she did so, she felt a slight twinge of pain behind her right ear. Figuring it was nothing, she reached up and rubbed it gently as she continued her conversation. "What do you mean by that?"

As she rubbed the spot, she had felt the pain; she realized that something didn't feel quite right. Usually, the only time that area hurt was when she slept on her neck the wrong way, but now it was starting to throb at the slightest touch of her fingertips. The area felt slightly inflamed and tender. The common question that she had woken up, asking herself continued to run through her mind.

Deciding that she needed to get to the bottom of the ache, Pansy reached down and grabbed her purse. She pulled it up into her lap and furiously started digging through it in search of her small mirror.

Steve watched as the raven-haired beauty dug through her purse. He had noticed her rubbing a spot behind her ear, and he had seen a few small black markings on her skin. He couldn't get a clear view of what it was because of her hair, so he waited to see what she was looking for. As he waited, he felt a dull ache of pain near his hip.

Curiosity got the best of him, and he glanced down, lifting his shirt slightly. He noticed similar black markings to the ones behind Pansy's ear. "Pansy."

Hearing her name, she paused her digging and glanced up to look at Steve. She noticed he was now standing with his shirt pulled up, revealing his abs. Pansy smirked momentarily until she saw that he was pointing to his hip and a series of black markings on his skin. "What the hell is that?"

"I think it's similar to the small markings I noticed behind your ear a few moments ago," Steve replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is," Pansy pleaded, pulling the small compact out of her bag and flipping it open. She aimed it at her neck and exhaled sharply as she took note of the new piece of artwork she was now donning. "I can't believe I got a tattoo…"

Pansy collapsed back against the chair she and hung her head. Of all things for her to do in a drunken stupor, getting a tattoo was the last thing she would have believed she had done. For most, it would have been waking up in bed, naked next to a stranger, but for her, it was getting a tattoo.

Slowly lifting her head once more, she raised the mirror back up to get a better look at the tattoo. "What is it anyway? I can't really tell from this angle."

Steve dropped the hem of his shirt and made his way over to her side of the table. Gently, he brushed back her hair to get a better look at her new ink. "It looks like something from a deck of cards. The queen of hearts, maybe?"

Pansy tossed her head back slightly with a laugh. "At least it's fitting. Although it should probably be a broken heart. What's yours look like?"

She reached out and lifted the bottom corner of his shirt, glancing up at him through her lashes. She didn't want to scare him by being too forward, but he didn't seem to mind too much, at least right now. Tentatively, she reached forward with her other hand and pulled at the waistband of his pants, revealing his new piece of artwork.

"A king of hearts," Pansy hummed, nodding her head slowly as she pulled her hand away and lifted her eyes to meet Steve's. "Very interesting."

Steve smiled and placed his hand gently on her shoulder as he leaned up against the table. "As much as I'd like to know what exactly happened last night, I definitely can't complain about the company."

Pansy pushed herself up out of the chair and took a seat on the armrest. She placed a gentle hand on his chest and smiled. "Of all the things that have happened in the last twenty-four hours, the only thing I might regret later is that tattoo. But it will be a great reminder of this trip, which I'm hoping is going to turn out to be rather interesting…"

As she finished her sentence, her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into him. Steve lowered his lips onto hers as his eyes closed. The kiss was tentative at first, but quickly he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up off the chair, flesh against him.

Pansy smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and his hand took purchase in the small of her back. She slid her tongue along the seam of his lips and with a little gasp, it found a way inside, brushing gently against his.

Even though she couldn't remember the exact details of how they came to meet, Pansy was certain that this was going to be the best vacation ever.


End file.
